Ostrobia Wiki:TODO
Government History Rewriting Ostrobian history pages Priority - High ''- Rewriting history so it becomes more realistic. I personally do not think what I was on when I inserted facist\commie Hyenians, King Hayles exiling, civil war and the Blue Free State, you get the picture, it's all unorganised, there is no plan and there is a discrepency with the dates of independence has no match between the dates of PM's, nor the dates of independence of individual states (is it 1869 or 1849?) '' The general structure how I would put it, '''feel free to discuss this at the talk'.'' *''Romans and the Huns, then breaking off and forming small tribes'' *One tribe grows from present day Maine crossing over the present day Treien coast (Mennise). The other tribe extends northernly (Stratoheskats). *The Saxon tribe arrives from Denmark and suceeded the Stratoheskats. Mennise breaks up in to Menns and Ostrobianes. *The Saxons was defeated by the advancing Ostrobianes, some Saxon people chose to stay creating a new tribe near the Ostrobian strait called the Prethanns. By this time the Saxon-Stratoherrans reached all the way cross Aranley *The Franks arrived from modern day Seblo, they controled all of the south coast and western coast and defeated the Saxon tribe in Stratoherra and the Ostrobianes *The Vikings came and controlled parts of what once was Stratoherra, they defeated the Franks in 938 and took much of Hyenia, Stratoherra, South Central and Prethenia. *The Franks were succeeded by the Holy Roman Empire in 1000, although their governace was not well maintained. *The House of Ostrobians were derived by the House of Hasbergs, they formed an independent kingdom known as Ostrobianesse. The Stratoherrans joined the Kalmar Union. *King Osteksa proclaimed himself as the King of Stratoherrans, he then prompted the Great Stratoherran Expansion, he took his soldiers from Stratoherra to Tenarite, he had a few battles with the Ostrobianese. He then marched all the away across the Maine point, following the coast line. During the way he spread about language and culture, and even offered bibles in Stratoherran language (1464) *The Ostrobianese started a seige in Prufuntic where Ostrobianese tribe tried to fight off Stratoherran interests, it had failed. The Ostrobianese Church has banned and executed anyone in affiliation with the Stratoherrans. *Another Stratoherran raids occured in 1525, 1567 and in 1602 *An Ostrobian raid by Stratoherrans was attempted in 1666 in Treien, the royal palace was blown up with cannons, killing all of the Ostrobian royal family. The Ostrobianese turned from a monarchy to an autocracy led by Wilem Navier who challenged the Stratoherrans and quickly declared war and attacked. Neitherside won and a stalemate was made in 1672. *In 1687 the Ostrobiannese, tried to raid Edinbrugh and the Shetland, Orkney and Canberra islands in retaliation of plundering their ships. *In 1720, the British looked at the prospect of colonising Ostrobia as it was considered weak. In 1734, 75 ships raided Western coastal towns of Treien, Maine, Seblo, Aranley and Ostrobia Beigen. The Dutch took this opportunity as well and they raided towns at Hestina and Noel City, in the defined Olbek - Ibaloton Line in 1844. The Stratoherrans was allowed to keep their independence but from a predefined border which Queen Embros reluctactly agreed. *The Kingdom of Prussia raided Noel City and Tanostad but